El camino de las sombras
by Nahuel1516
Summary: Es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste.


Capitulo 1

El inicio

() Pensamientos.

-se preparaba para disparar- Accion.

Nota: Todos los personajes de starcraft y black clover no me pertenece si no a sus respectivos creadores, como también este fanfic es para entretener y sin más comencemos.

"Después de la gran derrota de los elfos el reino trébol sufrió una gran destrucción como también pérdidas considerables, que eran muchos caballeros mágicos, como también el mismo rey mago, aun así la amenaza de los elfos terminada, no podían bajar la guardia por la razón que los otros reinos podrían atacar en cualquier momento pero con el pasar no hubo respuestas aun así el reino decidió poner guardias para vigilar las fronteras."

BOSQUE:

Ahora mismo en uno de los bosques que estaba en las fronteras del reino diamante se podía ver ah Asta junto a Noelle intentando detener a un ladrón que usaba magia de viento para escapar.

Detente! –En eso asta agarra una de sus espadas y la arroja al ladrón haci dándole y negando su magia y que hiciera que el ladrón cayera- te tenemos.

Bien hecho bakasta –mientras Noelle tenía una sonrisa- aun así no pudiste hacer eso antes de correr más de un km.

Mi error –mientras asta tenía una sonrisa nerviosa pero en eso asta oye una voz y ve una caverna- oye Noelle no escuchaste algo?

Escuchar que? –Mientras tenía una cara confusa- sabes que mejor olvídalo y llevemos a este ladrón a la base.

En eso los dos se dirigen a la base pero Asta otra vez escucha esa voz y ve la caverna sintiendo algo oh alguien pero decide ir con Noelle a la base. Pero lo que sintió asta si era una presencia que estaba oculto mientras que este mismo ser se quedó mirando ah asta.

Interesante –dijo el ser que se entró a la caverna –

EN LA BASE TEMPORAL DE LOS BLACK BULLS:

Ahora mismo los Black Bulls recién terminaban las misiones que se les correspondieron.

Otro día de trabajo que se termina –decía Magna mientras se sentaba en un sillón pero Luck lo pate- LUCK QUE DEMONIOS!

Lo siento pero por tanto trabajo de hoy no me dio tiempo de pelear y ya quiero probar mis nuevas habilidades -mientras tenía su magia activada- Vamos a pelear Magna.

Mientras que los otros estaban en la mesa desayunando.

Y díganme como estuvieron –Decía Vanessa mientras miraba a los otros-

Digamos que la construcción de la ciudad sigue siendo un desafío –Decía Finral mientras comía- muchos edificios no tuvieron salvación y tuvimos que derrúmbalos oh no es asi chicos.

Estos trabajos por su culpa no puedo ver a mi querida Marie –mientras tenía una cara de frustración-.

Además con todo esto muchos bandidos entran para robar –decía Zora mientras tenia una cara seria- sin duda lo ladrones ven esta oportunidad para robar.

Al menos los otros reinos no nos atacan por ahora –Decía Henry mientras estaba en un pequeño cuarto haci para evitar extraer el mana de los demás-.

Ya chicos por ahora sigan comiendo oh si no la comida se va enfriar – decía Charmy mientras volvía a la cocina–.

Mientras que Gordon susurraba algunas cosas que nadie podía oir.

Mientras que asta estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió hace algunas horas pero es notado por Noelle.

Asta esta bien –lo decía mientras tenia una cara de preocupación-.

Eh –en eso nota que Noelle está preocupada- ah no estoy bien Noelle no es nada, solo estaba pensando en algo nada mas pero estoy bien –mientras tenía una sonrisa-

Pero en eso llega el capitán Yami.

Muy bien escuchen mocosos por ahora podrán descansar un rato, además que en dos días será el funeral del rey mago como de los otros caballeros que cayeron defendiendo el reino – lo dijo con pesar mientras que los otros bajaban la cabeza al recordar las vidas que se han perdido incluso la del rey mago que gracias ah Yami supieron cómo murió protegiendo al reino hasta el final-.

Mientras que Asta apretaba sus puños al recordar eso.

En eso todos se fueron a dormir pero al llegar a la media noche Asta no pudo dormir porque pensaba en lo que paso en hace unas horas, además que sintió algo que estaba en la caverna no era magia pero tampoco sabía que era esa energía en eso se dirige al lugar donde sintió esa energía-.

Después de una media hora Asta llega el lugar.

(Es aquí) –en eso Asta entra en la caverna y ve alrededor- (al parecer no hay nada) –Pero en siente la misma energía- (esa energía otra vez ) en eso Asta ve al lugar de origen y ve una de las paredes de la caverna pero algo una puerta- (que demonios) –en eso entra y ve todo el lugar y lo que ve lo deja sorprendido- (Increible!) en eso avanza para ver todo y nota algunas estructuras pero otra vez escucha la voz que había oído antes y se dirige al lugar y al llegar ve el origen de la voz y se sorprende lo que ve es un ser extraño que tenia algunos accesorios además que iluminaba el lugar con una energía verde que salía de un brazalete.

Esto sin duda es interesante –decia el ser mientras veía una piedra-

Mientras que Asta veía eso se escucho un estruendo y asta y el ser al ver la dirección era un golem

QUE DEMONIOS! – mientras veía al golem de piedra-

Mientras con el ser –Un terran aquí?-

En eso Asta intenta atacar al golem pero al chocar sus espadas el golem no recibió nada (pero que?) en eso el golem golpea ah Asta que lo hace estrellar con una pared y lo deja inconsciente y en eso el golem estaba a punto de dar el golpe final el ser defiende ah asta y junto a su arma derrota al golem aunque recibió algunos golpes pero después de terminar ve ah asta.

Como llegaste aquí joven terran –en eso se acerca al chico pero siente una gran energía en el y lo deja sorprendido- este terran tiene un gran potencial en la energía PSI –lo decía sorprendido, pero noto que el chico tenía una herida en la cabeza pero al ver bien la herida no era muy grave- increíble incluso con el golpe que le dieron resistió- en eso le sana la herida-

En eso asta empieza a despertar y la primera imagen que ve es al ser

Asi que ya despertaste joven terran –En eso Asta empieza a retroceder y es notado por el ser- tranquilo joven terran no te hare daño –en eso asta se detiene-

No me hara daño –decia asta al ver bien al ser-

No te hare daño, además me llamo Zeratul joven terran y soy un Protoss –mientras miraba a Asta- Y como de llamas joven terran-

Pues me llamo Asta –pero en eso se agarra la cabeza y ve una nave- que demonios esa cosa?

Que cosa joven terran –mientras lo veía extrañado-

Vi una cosa que parecía estar flotando con energía verde a su alrededor –lo decía asta y Zeratul lo soprendio –

Increíble cómo pudiste conectarte con una sonda –mientras veía ah Asta-

Una sonda? –mientras veía a Zeratul-

(Sin duda es increíble el potencial PSI, además que no es su potencial completo si lo entrenara seria un prodigio) –pensaba Zeratul – Y dime joven terran tienes una familia?

En eso Asta intenta recordar algo pero no recordaba nada.

No recuerdo nada….solo mi nombre pero no el resto –mientras bajaba la cabeza-

(tal parece que el golpe en la cabeza no lo mato pero hizo que perdiera todos sus recuerdos) -Pero en eso siente que una gran cantidad de ernegia PSI- (que rayos)-en eso ve ah Asta y ve que una gran energía PSI lo rodea-

No se nada! –en eso una gran ráfaga PSI asta expulsa que empuja Zeratul-

Pero después de ese ataque Asta se tranquiliza un poco pero vio lo que hizo.

Que demonios acabo de hacer? –mientras veía a su alrededor-

Sin duda fue una gran cantidad de energía PSI joven terran – mientras veía el desastre-

Que es un PSI –En eso Zeratul le explico todo sobre la energía PSI y en eso decide algo- Escúchame joven terran tu habilidad es muy sorprendente pero también peligrosa si no la entrenas.

A que quieres llegar Zeratul? –mientras veía al protoss-

Lo que quiero llegar joven terran es que vengas conmigo y entrenare para que uses tu poder–lo decía el templario tétrico-

Pero nesecito saber quien soy solo se mi nombre pero si tengo amigos –mientras veía a Zeratul-

Te ayudare a recuperar tu memoria joven terran pero si no entrenas tu poder psionico puedes ser un peligro aquí, por esa razón tengo que entrenarte joven terran –mientras veía fijamente ah Asta-

En eso Asta se quedó pensando al ver al protoss vio que no tenía mala intenciones además que si tenía razón el poder que tiene podría ser peligroso y necesitaba su entrenamiento porque si no lo controlaba podría hacerle daño ah cualquier persona, además que le ayudaría a recuperar su memoria.

Acepto –decia Asta con una mirada de determinación-

Entonces hay que partir ahora joven terran – en eso los dos se dirigen a la nave de Zeratul y al ver el interior se soprendio en eso Zeratul indica ah Asta que se siente y el hace caso mientras que la nave tomaba vuelo Asta vio su mundo y se soprendio lo hermoso que era en eso la nave salta hacia el espacio profundo.

Continuara…..

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Muy bien gente espero que les haya gustado el fic, además hago este fic porque soy un gran fanático del anime black clover y el juego de starcraft así que espero que lo apoyen y sin mas me despido.

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

UN REGRESO DE 5 AÑOS Y LA HISTORIA QUE CONTAR.


End file.
